Poema da Decadência
by Liiz13
Summary: Narcissa estava grávida de sete meses, ela e Lucius viviam felizes e a vida não podia ser mais perfeita. Até que um dia Lucius e Bellatrix só encontra sangue espalhado pelos corredores, um bebê e uma carta misteriosa. Para o chall Insanidade .


_[i]A mente é um lugar inóspito. É por isso que a alma se desprende da mente quando é fraca demais para suportar. Mente e alma juntos são conhecidos estudiosamente como psiquê, quando não há psiquê, ocorre uma coisa chamada loucura. Loucura é um termo que as pessoas usam com pouco caso e humor, as pessoas não sairiam dizendo por aí que são loucas ou que seus amigos o são se realmente experimentassem o gosto salgado, amargo, doce e pungente da decadência mental.[/i]_

-Do que ela estava falando? - perguntou Lucius ninando o recém-nascido com agitação. O desespero estampado em cada detalhe desde a expressão alucinada manchada por lágrimas até a voz falhando desafinada.

-Eu não sei... - Bellatrix segurava uma carta com as mãos tremulas. Ambos se encontravam em um quarto infantil, dividindo uma preocupação terrível de chegarem na casa ensangüentada, encontrarem uma criança aos berros e nenhum sinal da mãe além dos fios loiros perdidos com o sangue e marcas de mãos pelo corredor. Uma lágrima quente descia pela pele anormalmente pálida de Bellatrix.

-Não pare! Continue lendo!

_[i]Lucius me beijou e me presenteou com um puro sorriso de alegria e beijou minha barriga de sete meses. "Meu garoto", dizia ele com orgulho sempre que o fazia. Não havia como ter certeza, mas eu sentia realmente que o bebê era de Lucius, dizem que mãe sabe, então confio que meu filho será loiro de olhos acinzentados, lindo como meu marido. Era de manhã, na hora do trabalho de Lucius, ele saiu com um sorriso deslumbrante que eu tentava retribuir com minha máscara de boa esposa feliz. Assim que ele saiu eu comecei a me arrumar, uma hora depois eu já estava aparatando em uma rua vazia e avançando em direção a uma casa abandonada. Achamos aquela casa no fim do ano passado, era de um alguém conhecido que faleceu. Estava suja, empoeirada, os móveis velhos de madeira e tecido cobertos por panos brancos, como fantasmas que acusavam e assombravam minha consciência. Era grande, poderia ser bem utilizada se reformada, mas a família não quis nada com aquele terreno, então tomamos para nossos pecados. Era como uma mansão mal-assombrada de filmes de histórias de terror. Eu não me sentia bem ali, me sentia assutada, perseguida, caçada por alguma coisa sobrenatural. Mas era o que eu tinha.[/i]_

-Está difícil de ler, a letra dela fica toda desalinhada nesse ponto – choramingou Bellatrix com um soluço.

-Leia! Não quero saber a grafia, apenas leia essa carta! - gritou Lucius deixando o bebê no berço e avançando nervoso para a janela, desesperado por um punhado de ar.

-C... Certo...

_[i]Era incrível, mal eu havia fechado a porta e ele já estava arrancando minhas vestes com as garras famintas e eu sequer me lembro de como havia chegado no segundo quarto à direita do terceiro andar daquela casa enorme! Mas não faz diferença. Rabastan gritava sussurros em meu ouvido, afirmando que eu era uma puta barata e que eu estava traumatizando meu filho antes mesmo dele nascer, e eu sussurrava aos berros que ele era um monstro que não ligava a mínima e não sabia do que estava falando. Ele me estuprava com a vulgaridade de uma chacina e continuava ofendendo em segredo a minha boa reputação, eu ria e gritava de dor, intercaladamente, mas eu não ouvia minha voz ou a dele, apenas fechava os olhos e me concentrava na razão de estar ali: as vozes._

_A dor e o prazer eram um brinde sádico, enquanto Rabastan abusava do meu corpo e dizia insanidades escrotas, as vozes em minha cabeça me diziam respostas. Algumas gritavam coisas horríveis, outras choravam e imploravam piedade e uma delas ria das outras e dizia em um tom febril "A resposta está estampada na lâmina e na pele" repetidamente._

_A primeira vez que ouvi as vozes eu estava bêbada em uma festa na Mansão Black, à três anos atrás, encontrei Rabastan por acaso em um dos quartos, ele também estava bêbado. Não me lembro bem do que aconteceu, mas nós fizemos sexo e foi a primeira vez que tudo aconteceu. Não gostava dele, nunca gostei, muito mimado, muito machista, muito estúpido até para alguém como eu. Duvidava que fosse realmente humano. Mas as vozes. Ah, sim, eu fiquei apavorada, lembro-me de ter começado a gritar e chorar de desespero, o que rendeu-me um tapa e um "silêncio, vadia, vão acabar nos descobrindo". Não me importei, estava ocupada demais tentando conter meu desespero._

_No dia seguinte não consegui tirar a cena das vozes de meus pensamentos, sobretudo estava aliviada de, novamente com Lucius, não mais ouvir voz alguma poluíndo minha sanidade. Não durou muito, poucos dias depois eu estava completamente obcecada em sentir aquela sensação desesperadora que completava alguma coisa que eu já não sentia dentro de mim. No fim daquela semana eu procurei Rabastan a primeira vez._

_Os encontros se tornaram casuais. Eu nunca cheguei a nada próximo de amá-lo, o meu conceito sobre ele caia consideravelmente, eu só queria meu banquete precioso de loucura e liberdade._

_Acho que poderia ser qualquer outra pessoa, mas eu tinha medo de acabar me envolvendo com qualquer outra pessoa além de meu marido e, se isso significasse sofrer ao lado de um escroto qualquer, eu me sentia segura e manteria a situação daquele jeito até onde pudesse. Já estava viciada, não seria possível largar naquele ponto. Minha admiração e carinho por Lucius me impediram de um tipo mais significativo de traição. Me tornei dependente de vozes criadas por mim mesma, não era outra pessoa, essas terapias melhoraram nossa relação, me atrevo a dizer que amava-o mais quando estava em dia com minhas necessidades obscenas. Engravidei de meu marido, ou pelo menos acredito com todas as minhas forças que sim, como já disse._

_Quando voltei para casa hoje, pela primeira, única e terrível vez, as vozes ainda não haviam cessado. Tentei me acalmar e me concentrar em mandá-las embora. Não! Não! Não era certo! Por pouco tempo fazia bem, mas descontroladamente era desesperador! Minha cabeça começou a latejar, eu não agüentava mais.[/i]_

-Eu não consigo ler! - gritou Bellatrix segurando a carta com tremenda força que amassava o pergaminho.

Lucius tirou a carta com ferocidade das mãos dela e a empurrou para a parede. Os berros da criança no berço ecoavam na casa de forma assustadora. Bellatrix se encolheu na parede e começou a chorar baixinho enquanto Lucius a abandonava sozinha com o sobrinho e seguia para o corredor ensangüentado. Passou os dedos febrilmente pelas marcas das mãos de Narcissa nas paredes e no chão e reparou que a mancha de sangue formava uma trilha que ia esmaecendo em direção a porta do porão. Exausto e assutado, sentou encostado nas paredes e voltou a ler a carta em voz baixa.

Bellatrix voltou a gritar pela irmã, desistiu logo e correu para a criança que chorava mais alto do que nunca.

_[i]Eu não agüentava mais. ME DESCULPEM! Eu não agüentava mais. Eu aparatei novamente na casa abandonada, a varinha apertada com tanta força em minha mão que eu mal sentia os dedos. Eu tremia. Abri a porta da casa tomada por um frenesi. Rabastan dormia e eu diz questão de meter o punho naquele canalha antes de matá-lo. Voltei para casa ainda possuída pelo desespero incansável das vozes que insistiam em gritar cada vez mais alto em minha mente quando eu já não sabia o que fazer para acalmá-las enquanto as lágrimas embaçavam minha visão. Eu grunhia de horror me perguntando aos berros porque meu plano não havia dado certo. No auge do meu pânico, a situação era tal que eu já não sabia onde me encontrava ou o que estava em meus pensamentou e o que estava tomando conta de meus ouvidos. Não pude me acalmar devidamente antes de me encontrar cercada de uma poça de sangue parindo no corredor. A dor alucinante contaminava cada parte de mim enquanto aos poucos eu começava a distinguir um choro de bebê no meio de tantos berros explodindo minha mente. Eu sorri. Peguei a criança no colo e me arrastei para dentro do escritório mal iluminado de Lucius para procurar uma tesoura para cortar o cordão umbilical. Estava cheia de sangue, suor e lágrimas, meu cabelo bagunçado colava no rosto, o calor infernal tomava meu corpo conforme abaixava a adrenalina contagiante que estava me sufocando poucos segundos antes. Enquanto praticava o ritual materno de cortar minha primeira ligação com meu filho, tudo ficou claro. "[/i]_A resposta está estampada na lâmina e na pele[i]"_, repeti em voz alta. Minha voz soou morbidamente semelhante à voz em minha cabeça. Era uma poesia. Tudo estava claro. Não era Rabastan quem precisava morrer. A tesoura em minhas mãos se tornou parte de mim. Fui até o quarto do bebê, convenientemente quase inteiramente mobiliado, e deixei meu filho no berço, junto com ele minha última gota de sanidade. Me despedi de meu filho, não tinha certeza, mas acho que já havia parado de chorar. Um sorriso senil se formou em meus lábios. Peguei papel, pena e tinta e escrevi esta carta. Me perdoem. Me perdoem. Me perdoem._

_Eu e a tesoura esperamos no porão.[/i]_


End file.
